1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a kit for sampling and storing cellular specimens and the method of preservation during transport, and in particular to a kit for collecting and delivering Deoxyribonucleic Acid (DNA) samples of a domestic pet to a storage facility which stores the DNA samples at a controlled temperature above freezing for extended periods of time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although embroiled in much debate, as modern scientific advances evolve in our society, so too do the advances in genetic replication. The successful molecular and cellular replication of a human genome has peaked much interest and its useful technological advances in the treatment of various disease conditions. The same holds true for any type of animal including a beloved pet.
Every living thing is made up of DNA. A pet's DNA now holds the key to their sustained health and future. While cloning is still beyond the reach of most people financially, every year the costs fall, and some day in the near future pet owners will inexpensively be able to use the DNA of their beloved animal companions to consider bringing them back after a loss or accident.
The productivity of DNA sequencing technologies has increased more than 20,000-fold over the past 15 years. At this rate of improvement, productivity has doubled approximately every twelve months or improved by nearly six percent per month. Over the same time period, costs of sequencing have fallen 10,000-fold, halving approximately every 13 months. At the same time, the accuracy of gene synthesis technologies has improved significantly. Unfortunately, therapies of this type are by and large still in the early stages of development and it may well be many years before they are readily accessible.
In the future, a pet's stored DNA could also be used to clone its organs. If a pet should require a lifesaving organ transplant, an organ harvested from that pet's own DNA could potentially assist in making a transplant with a cloned organ a very high likelihood that it will not be rejected.
Since it is understood that cells harvested from an aging animal are less robust than those from an animal younger in age, there is motivation to provide collect and store youthful genes for future use. The idea being that cells harvested from an animal relatively early in life can be revived for use in the same animal for genetic replication or cellular based therapy.
Thus, it would be particularly useful to provide an easy to use method and kit that can be carried out by an individual without any specialized training, who can collect a viable, sterile sample of suitable cells for preservation and future use.